


One Hell of a Party

by sadlyhuman1997



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: F/M, eight main oc(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlyhuman1997/pseuds/sadlyhuman1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breezy and the girls have been in a band together almost a year now. They are inseparable. So much so, they all moved to Santa Carla together to continue rockin' it out onstage and offstage together. As the group of eight settles into their new found home, things are great and pretty normal, even for full blown, not yet discovered rock stars such as themselves. That is, until they meet their new #1 fans: the lost boys. Unfortunately, the boys aren't the only supernatural thing lurking about in the dark shadows of Santa Carla. While Marko is caught up in his love struck fantasies he never got to experience as a human, David and Dwayne are suspicious of one of the girls; does she know more than shes letting on? We'll find out on this rollercoaster of a ride, with twists and turns none of the boys and girls could ever see coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meet the band

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, be gentle. But I am of course open to criticism.

MY P.O.V:

I look back in the mirror, and decide I'm officially having a freakin litter of kittens. The show starts in 15 minutes, and my hair won't stay put! aaah!!! I see out of the corner of my eye, Krysta sneaking up on me. Before I have time to react or even prepare myself, she brushes a feather across the back of my neck. I hate that! Its my one tickle spot and she knows it. While I'm yelling at her and attempting to use every curse word I know, she's busy holding her sides and laughing her ass off.

"Krysta! I don't have time for this, please help me fix my hair!" she comes over, Feather still in hand and sets it down before taking the 4 bobby pins out of my hair. She then picks up my brush and runs it through my platinum blonde hair, sprays it with some water, and before I know it, my hair is perfectly in place. Krista must have magic fingers or something because before, I couldn't fixed it to save my life.

"Thanks, now get lost. " I wave her off. I then look back in the mirror so I can apply one last coat of mascara. Krysta is extremely quiet. Unless something of dire importance needs to be said she doesn't say a word. She has waist length raven black hair. I've always been jealous of how shiny and straight it is. She was blessed with large hazel eyes and lips the perfect shade of pink. She's the tallest of all of us, I think she's like 5'11 or something crazy like that. Krysta is like my second in command, even though she isn't my best friend. My best friend is Dawn. Dawn and I have known eachother since as long as I can remember. We actually started the band. Dawn has a slim figure, gray cat-like eyes, and wavy chestnut hair that stops a few inches below her chest. She just has a look about her that screams classic beauty, and she can pull it off without even a trace of makeup. Then theres also Jayme, who has crazy curly blonde hair- shoulder legth, and pretty caremel eyes. Shes the party animal. Similar to her twin sister, instead of long curly hair, Gabbi short straight hair with black streaks and instead of caremel eyes, hers are more of a yellowish-green. They are the loud mouths of the group. I turn around and head backstage. I shout to anyone listening, 

"Wheres my other boot?!" Eliza pops up from behind her guitar case, that is curently being propped up on a rusty old folding chair. She grabs something off the floor and hands it to me; its my missing combat boot.

"Here Breezy, Krysta was hiding this from you." She says with a small grin. I smirk 

"Of course she was." We both laugh. Eliza is awesome. Even though we have little in common, she always sticks up for me. Eliza has long dark brown hair with magenta layered into it, which reaches all the way down to her butt. And shes always sporting a dark purple leather jacket. I walk to the other side of the stage and side step Laurie. Shes busy chasing one of her drumsticks, I giggle. Laurie is so clumsy, which is funny since she is our drummer. She has such an awkward personna, but when she's banging away on her drums, it all just slips away. Laurie have pale skin and freckles. She has natural light red hair, that she always has up in a bun. (I don't think I have ever seen it down) and to die for forest green eyes. Last but not least there is Carey. She is like my little sister. She's the youngest, at a wopping age of 16. And even though she is a minor, her parents didn't give two shits when she asked if she could come with us to Santa Carla. So now Krysta is her legal guardian... not really but the legal shit had to be taken care of. Carey has beautiful honey blonde hair and tan skin. She's very small, she's only like 5'4 or something. So how ages go: Carey is 16, Jayme and Gabbi are 18, Eliza is 19, Dawn and I are 20, Laurie is 21, and Krysta's 23. Right when I was about to put my boot on, Krysta and Gabbi come up and snatch it out of my hands. My blood is boiling by this point. Even with all this shit going down, Krysta somehow still finds time to screw with me. I don't know why, maybe because I'm always the one in the spotlight, being lead singer and all, but for some reason when it comes to teasing and pranks, I'm almost always the victim. I get up and try and grab my boot out of Gabbi's hand, but she decides it's cool to play monkey in the middle and tosses it over to Krysta. Even though I'm only couple inches shorter than her I still couldn't grab it back. I practically scream at the skyscraper of a woman. She finally gets bored, tosses it into the trash bin nearby, and goes to tune up her bass guitar. I go over to Carey to make sure she has all the cords in place. I grab my mic to do some tests. If the band is famous at all, its famous for the amount of girls we have. Eight girls is a lot, but we need every single one. specially since I got screwed with the impossibility of being multi-talented. So here's how it goes: I'm the lead singer. Jayme and Dawn are my backup singers. Eliza and Gabbi are both guitars. Krysta is bass guitarist. Laurie is the drummer. And Carey plays the keyboard when needed, and she handles a technical shit, that of which I don't know a thing about.

"Breezy, curtains coming up."says Matt. Hes the owner of this stage thingie, which resides on the bourdwalk in Santa Carla. I glance back at Laurie. She gives me the signal so I know that she is ready. I look at the rest of the girls, they also signal they are as ready as they'll ever be. Eliza nudges my shoulder, and points to my feet. I look down and one of my boots isn't fully zipped. I quickly zip it up, and mouth my thanks to Eliza. She just gestures and 'no prob' back to me. When I see Jayme and Dawn vocalizing, I say 

"Oh shit." under my breath, and turn around. There are at least 500 people here, bigger crowd than what you would get back in Colorado. I take a quick sip of water, and start singing along with my backups.

David's P.O.V:

Just a normal everyday night in the caves, like always. Nothing ever changes. Santa Carla might occasionally get a new resident, but for the Lost Boys, they didn't last long. It's sad to say all the excitement has been sucked (pun intended) from him and his brothers lives, but its true. Just the same thing; get up, drive to the boardwalk, maybe ride the carousel, grab a 'bite' to eat, then head home.

"David?" I turn towards Dwayne. He looks like I just burned all his books-maybe not as drastic.

"Hmmmm?" Is all I put out.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit off lately, even when we feed you don't look like your having fun." He shoots back. Paul pops up in front of me and adds

"Yea whats up with that? You're usually the one enjoying it the most." I see Marko sit across from me on the fountain, chewing on his thumb nail. Even though he didn't say anything, I knew he was just as curious. As they waited for a response from me, Paul got up and went over to his rock box as he called it, and started to turn the dials. I sat on my wheelchair / throne hunched over trying to conjure up the correct way to respond. I sigh and I look up at Dwayne.

"I feel like something's not right. Almost like my life is missing something." They all look at me like I'm crazy. I continue,

"It's just started feeling that way a couple of days ago, just out of nowhere, bam. And there's some points when I feel like I've almost got what will complete me, like I'm supposed to find it, but I don't know what I'm looking for." Paul looks as dumb as a blonde can get, Marko looks like hes trying to take what I said and decode it. And Dwayne is just mulling it over like he knows something I don't.

"When do you most feel like you almost have it?" Dwayne asks. I pause for about half a minute, then say,

"Mostly when we're out, like at the boardwalk I guess. Why?" His only response is,

"Well then, I guess its time we head to the boardwalk."

MY P.O.V:

The curtains close, and I turn to the girls and give them a very enthusiastic thumbs up. We all join in a group hug, and then head backstage.  
I go to a little room that's used as a sort of dressing room, and grab all our stuff. I go to exit the stage to meet up with the girls. I get outside on to the boardwalk I see Krysta and Dawn chatting while the rest of the girls are gathered around a table next to concession stand.

"Hey. Here's your guys' stuff." I say is I hand out bags sand jackets. I put my own leather purse over my shoulder. Jayme and Laurie both give me hugs and Jayme asks,

"What do you want to eat? We have to eat here since there is no food at the apartment." I groan. I keep putting off going to the store.

"Umm just get me a cheese burger, hold the onion. Thanks J.J" she smiles, pecks me on the cheek, ans skips away. I slowly wander away from the girls so I can clear my head. So when we get home, I have to make a grocery list, keeping in mind all the girls's likes and dislikes when it comes to food.. I was actually stupid enough to take responsibility for the stalking of the fridge and the cooking of the food. Stupid, stupid, stupid. All us girls live in a rather sizable apartment with 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Me and Dawn share a bedroom which I guess is considered the master bedroom with the bathroom and walk-in closet attached to it. Krysta and Eliza share the second biggest room with its own bathroom also. The twins share a room, and so do Laurie and Carey. They all share the biggest bathroom attached to both rooms. I sigh and look out at the ocean, I've always wanted to live in California, now I've got it. Not to mention I get to share it with the most kick ass roommates ever. I turn around and head back to the girls.

Dwayne's P.O.V:

I don't think I've ever seen David like this. Scratch that, I KNOW I've never seen David like this. For the first time since I've met him, he actually looks un-sure of himself. I honestly don't know for sure what he's going through but from what he said I'm betting my money its a person he sensing on the boardwalk. I mean what else could it be? Out of all of us I'm the one who actually listens to what Max tells us, I remember when Marko changed and joined us, Max said there are people out there that are sort of meant to be mates of vampires. But more often than not, these humans die off before their found so it's kind of rare for a vampire to find a mate. But from what hes told us you're supposed to be able to sense them. But typical David probably wasn't listening during that little speech and that's why he has no idea what the fucks going on. Dumbass. As we leave the cave I pour buckets of water into the fire pits. Somehow it's always been my job to light them and put them out. When I get on my bike I wait for David to start going before I do, its only respectful. He's the leader after all. As we make our way to the boardwalk I catch a glimpse of David's expression. He looks nervous... or he's really pissed, it was always hard to tell with him.

MY P.O.V:

I throw away all our plates and un-used napkins- I guess it's not really lady like to lick your fingers but who have I got to impress? All us girls make our way to the truck, if fits nine people- 11 or 12 if you really pack it in.

"You guys go ahead, ill walk." I say as they get in. Laurie pauses,

"You sure?" 

" Yea, you know I like my alone time. And I have my mace and pocket knife, ill be fine." She hesitates then finally gets into the truck. They pull away. I watch them until they're out of sight. I sigh and make my way onto the beach. Its so peaceful here, even with the boardwalk only yards away, it's so much more relaxing the over populated cities of Colorado. I take out my phone and as expected Carey is already blowing it up:

10:17pm- why r u walking???

10:18pm- r u ok??

10:19pm- just gr8, ur not in a mood again r u?

10:21pm- ANSWR MEEEE

10:23pm- f u just f u

10:24pm- k seriously, im getting kinda worried...

10:26pm- breezy?

I put my phone back in my pocket. I don't feel like responding. One of the girls will set her straight. I look at the moon... its full tonight.


	2. new knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can post this! Sorry it took so long!!

David's P.O.V:

I'm really starting to freak out. Dwayne keeps giving me this knowing look as we walk around the boardwalk. Marko looks like hes off in his own little world. And Paul being Paul, is flirting with a trio of teenage girls by the cotton candy stand; typical. As we make the rounds, Dwayne occasionally asks me if I'm getting that feeling again.

"No, I don't feel it at all..." I say with slight disappointment. I glance behind me to find Marko running off followed by Paul. Before I can mention it to Dwayne, He's already chasing after them. 'Well this better be good.' When I catch up to the boys, I find them all hiding behind some overgrowth looking intently out at the shoreline. Scratch that; they are looking intently at a figure on the shoreline. 

"What the hell-"

"shhhh!" Marko cuts me off. I'm gonna go ahead and sound like the ultimate drama queen and say, 'Oh hell no, He better have a good fucking reason for that.'

Marko's P.O.V:

She's the one, she's gotta be. It's like a fuzzy feeling that gets more like electricity the closer you get. I need to get closer. I look over at Dwayne. 

" This is what Max was talking about, isn't it?" Dwayne glances at David, then nods. David starts to spazz out,

" Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on!" Dwayne chuckles and responds, 

" I guess I've put you through enough torture. That feeling you've been having, it's caused by the presence of your destined mate." He waits for David's reaction. David refuses to give him the satisfaction. 

" So what does that have to do with her? I'm not getting that feeling at all." Everyone remains silent. David looks at the girl, then at Dwayne, then at Marko, then the girl, then Marko, the girl, Marko... a look of sudden realization overtakes David's expression.

" Oh."

Dwayne's P.O.V:

Sometimes I swear David is dumber than a fucking box of rocks. If he'd just listen to Max when he told us what he was telling us was important, David would just save us all the headache. As i look out at the girl on the beach then at Marko, I can almost see the invincible link between them. And I can tell it's taking every ounce of his very being not to rush over to her and close the unbearable distance between them. From what I understand, David is feeling the same thing with someone else. Which means another mate is in Santa Carla.

My P.O.V:

This is awesome. I just can't get over the fact that I finally got away from home. As I walk along the beach with boots in hand, I start to get that feeling that I'm being watched. I look around. No one is on the beach, and the boardwalk is too far away for someone there to see me. I must be crazy. I head towards the stairs that lead up to the boardwalk, when i hear the sound of sand crunching below someones feet behind me. I turn around and I don't see anyone. I gaze out at the ocean one last time, and turn back around and run right into a very hard, very muscular wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its pretty short... the next one will be longer! Pinkie swear!!! :)))


	3. Have'nt seen you here before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter!!!!

Marko's P.O.V:

I felt an incredibly strong shockwave when she ran into me. This is insane. When Max told us about mates, I laughed it off thinking of it as more of a myth. But it's real-too real. As I look down all I see are smoky grey eyes full of mystery and amazement: she's absolutely beautiful. I realize I'm staring at her like an idiot, and back up a couple feet.

"I'm sorry, should probably watch where I'm going." She said breathlessly. I respond,

"No, totally my fault." Her cheeks change to a faint shade of pink as she bites her lower lip and starts to walk around me. She gets about three more feet before I can't take it anymore and I grab her shoulder. She turns towards me. I stammer,

"I-I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name." she pauses for a moment, then says with a slight grin, 

" It's Brezina, but I go by Breezy."

" Will I see you around?" I say, unsteadiness filling my tone.

" Possibly..." she says. And with that she walks off into the crowd. What the hell is wrong with me?! I don't stutter, and I sure as shit don't get nervous. Usually I don't take no for an answer, I just take what I want... well I guess it's safe to say that hell has officially frozen over.

My P.O.V:

What the fuck. That guy was so freaking hot. He was sexy beyond belief, and he seemed nervous about me? All I know is that I'm gonna have to hitch a ride with that guy next time I'm on the boardwalk. 

I continue down the line of stores and stop at a video store. When I walk in I see rows and rows of movies. I glance at the check out counter and see a bushy haired girl helping a customer. I walk up to the romance section; kind of in that mood if you catch my drift. I pick up one of my all time favorites, Titanic. I've always thought Leonardo Decaprio was smokin', but after that encounter with Mr. Hottie, he does absolutely nothing for me. Nothing compared to those luscious curls, those sea green eyes... Oh shit. I was so engrossed with his eyes and his angelic face, that I didn't even look at the rest of him. Well I'm sure if the rest is even half as good as his face it will be totally worth it. Now I REALLY want to run into him again. 

I set the movie back on the shelf and head towards the comedy section. I glance at the clock above the register. It's 12:23 in the morning. Jeez that's at least a thirty minute walk home. Have I really been here that long? I sigh and make my way towards the door. Just when I'm about to make out of the store I run into a tall figure. When I look up I see light crystal blue eyes piercing into me with such determination. I want to back up, but his stare is so intense, my body won't move an inch. I see movement behind him, and the instant our connection breaks I step back a little. When I look at him again I see he has a platinum blonde mullet and is decked out in black from head to toe. The dude is a beacon of scariness. At first he looks fascinated, but as soon as the expression appears, it is gone. Now he has an almost sinister smirk on his face. Either he's trying to intimidate me, or he knows he's intimidating me. Doesn't make a difference for me, either way it's seriously freaking the fuck bunny out of me. Yes, I actually just said 'fuck bunny'. 

The movement behind him makes its way towards me. Before I can register who it is, they already have their arm slung around my shoulders. What the hell? I struggle to turn my head to get a look at them. He's taller than the other creep; if that's even possible. and has long honeyed blonde locks. He reminds me of that band, Twisted Sister. He has baby blue eyes, filled with warmth and humor; at least this one seems partially harmless. he's the first to speak.

" Well if it isn't Marko's girl! How's your night been girlie?" He says it like its some priceless joke; I don't get it. I unwrap his arm from around me and say, 

" I don't know who or what your talking about, so if you'll excuse me..." I try to get around the creepy one but he steps in my way and says,

" What's the hurry?" the wild haired one chimes in,

" Yea baby, why don't you hang with us. We'll even give you a ride home." He would seem almost sincere if he would just get rid of that stupid smile that hasn't vacated the premises of his face since he walked in. They waited for my response. My god, they're actually serious. I'm lost for words for a moment, then say, 

" Ok but we're staying on the boardwalk." Twisted sister pumps his fist into the air and triumphantly yells,

"Yes! And the party continues!" He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the store with Mr. Trench coat guy tailing behind us. What the hell did I get myself into...


	4. Meet the fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while since I updated! oh, and when the whole montage of Breezy and Paul going on rides and playing games happens, this song seems like it would go good with it: Bela Lugosi's Dead (Bauhaus cover) by: CHVRCHES

David's P.O.V:

Marko's acting off the fucking handle tonight. I understand it's his soul mate or whatever, but get a grip dude. I mean he goes off and confronts her, but then just stands there slack jawed like a fucking idiot. When he saw her walking on the beach, he went practically haywire. Soooo I told him to go home. Dwayne ended up going with him to make sure he stayed put. Paul and I stayed behind to rustle up some grub. Just as we were following two very slutty and very stupid girls into an alleyway, Paul spotted the girl from the beach inside Max's store. Paul murmured,

“I don't know how it's possible, but her hair is even lighter than yours dude! that deserves a ribbon or somethin'." I punch him in the arm and make my way through the door. Just like I planned, she ran right in to me. When she looked up I got a good view of her face. I see sparkling gray eyes, soft facial features, and perfect porcelain skin. Her skin is almost too perfect. It's so pale, like her hair... she could easily pass for a vampire. But I know she's not because of her heartbeat. if it weren't for that I would think differently. I don't feel any body warmth coming off of her, She hasn't a trace of color in her cheeks, she doesn't even smell like a normal human at all, she's different. It's probably because she's a mate. Maybe it's to lessen her chances of being killed by other vampires. It would definitely make sense. 

She looked very unsure about me, and she should be. We ended up convincing her to hang out with us; god only knows why she said yes. We walked around the boardwalk, she and Paul rode a bunch of rides, and they played almost every game. I was of a chaperone than anything else. Paul made it his life’s mission to win her something at every single booth, and to choose the stupidest thing there. For instance, when he won ring toss, he picked out a big god-awful fluffy pink elephant. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, the dude has got some serious problems, especially now. I mean for goodness sake, he’s flirting with Marko’s girl. I know it severely confused the girl when Paul said that earlier but it’s true. One way or another she will be apart of the pack, and Marko’s mate. 

But back to my ranting about Paul being excruciatingly idiotic. The whole point of us even acknowledging the girl was to figure her out. We wouldn’t want to get Marko’s hopes up about any old bitch you can find on a street corner. We made our way over to the bikes. The girl sat on the railing they were propped up against. 

“So…what are your names?” She said awkwardly. I gave her one of my signature grins. 

“I’m David, and this is Paul.” I responded. She gave one of the most innocent smiles I have ever seen. It’s odd, She pulls it off so well…you wouldn’t think someone like her could, because lets face it, she is hot. I casually look her up and down. She has a curvy but slender body, perfectly sized breasts; which you can see peeking out the top of her black corset that she has paired with tight leather pants, boots, and a leather jacket. And let’s not forget to mention she’s got a really nice ass. She has incredibly long blonde hair you just wan to sink your fingers into… okay, you know what, Paul would be crazy NOT to flirt with her. 

And set looks aside, she’s actually pretty cool. She likes bikes; she told us there was a time when she would make money racing them so she could move out here with her friends. Oh, and to top it off, she’s a lead singer in a band that actually played the boardwalk earlier tonight. Bottom line: She’s fucking perfect. I’m almost jealous of Marko. But at the same time, I know my destined mate is somewhere in Santa Carla, and I have yet to find her. 

“What’s your name, sweets?” when Paul says this, I snap out of my inner conflicted conversations. She hesitates, then says,

“My given name is Brezina Macintyre, but the girls call me Breezy.” A rare name for a rare girl. Paul settles on his bike and says,

“Well Miss Macintyre, would you like a ride home?” she giggles-actually giggles when he says this, and jumps on the back of his bike. She hoots and howls with us as we rev our engines, and we set off down the boardwalk.


End file.
